Stone Cold
by C.Cerise
Summary: La ansiada graduación a llegado para nuestros queridos aspirantes a héroes y grandes acontecimientos sucederán entre Bakugou y Uraraka ¿Será que terminarán juntos?


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

— _Me gustas… —Había dicho ella con las mejillas acaloradas en aquel momento._

 _Él simplemente se le había quedado mirando, sorprendido por aquella noticia sentía como su corazón desbordaba en un continuo bumbumbum del cual no había sido del todo consciente hasta ese preciso momento._

 _— Tsk… estúpida —Contesto mosqueado por no haber sido el primero en decirlo._

 _Con una sonrisa ella se acerco a él y fue él quien concreto el primer beso de ambos. Fue como el mismísimo otoño, con el viento y las hojas danzando a sus alrededores mientras aferraba ese dulce y cálido cuerpo al de él. Fue el mejor beso y el mismo que abrió los sentimientos del rubio más explosivo de la clase 1-A._

Desde aquel suceso habían pasado tres años y ya estaban en la ansiada graduación. Aizawa miraba a su clase con orgullo de como todos se estaban convirtiendo en adultos responsables y respetables, sin embargo, en una parte de su mente y corazón seguían siendo los mismos niños que había conocido el primer día de clases.

Todoroki acompañado por su familia completa hablaba con los padres de su novia mientras la sostenía desde la cintura, seguía siendo un joven serio pero siempre en el momento que sus ojos heterocromaticos chocaban con los pozos negros de Yaoyorozu brillaban con una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro, era ella la indicada.

No muy lejos de ellos Iida, Midoriya y Uraraka hablaban como el gran trio que habían sido durante toda su enseñanza superior. Nadie dudaba de que Midoriya sería el siguiente símbolo de la paz apenas saliera en acción como un héroe y todos esperaban ver cómo se alzaba con el título de la misma forma que algún día All Might lo hizo. Iida a su lado como un joven maduro y el antiguo delegado de la clase felicitaba con golpes a su amigo más íntimo. Uraraka reía con aquella dulzura que la caracterizaba, pero sin que casi nadie lo notará a veces sus ojos escapaban unos metros más lejos.

Bakugou era rodeado por su usual grupo y las respectivas parejas de estos. Kaminari había pedido la mano de su futura esposa rockera Jirou y Mina la abrazaba con aquella usual alegría que siempre había desbordado insinuándole a Kirishima que debía de apurarse o alguien la tomaría antes que él. Sero se burlaba de su amigo estando junto a una hermosa castaña que también se burlaba con él de las parejas. En medio de todo aquel caos de gritos y risas Bakugou mantenía la calma con las manos en sus pantalones mirando distraídamente a la chica que se sacaba una fotografía con el par de idiotas de sus amigos.

— ¡Ochako! No es justo que solo te saques fotos con ellos —Kirishima fue el primero en llamarla.

Uraraka giró su rostro e inmediatamente se sonrojo.

— ¡Ven aquí Ochako! —Grito Mina ganándose entre su pareja y Jirou lista para la foto.

Pero Uraraka seguía suspendida en su lugar hasta que el avellana de sus ojos y el rubí de Bakugou chocaron.

— Cara redonda —Ni siquiera tuvo que decir más.

Con las mejillas rojas y rabiando con Bakugou se acercó a ellos para tomarse una foto con todo aquel loco y excéntrico grupo al cual tanto adoraba.

Pero así como ella fue llamada poco a poco toda la clase fue reuniéndose en el mismo escenario para así tomar una fotografía de los graduados de la clase especial de la U.A e incluso arrastraron a aquel que había sido durante toda su enseñanza un profesor oruga.

Sonrisas y risas era todo lo que podía oírse de entre toda aquella clase, padres orgullosos y lágrimas por la inminente despedida, promesas de que se juntarían y trabajarían como héroes juntos algún día. Un futuro brillante y lleno de esperanza nacía.

Poco a poco todos comenzaban a dividirse para ir a las celebraciones con sus familias, sin embargo, la pequeña castaña de la gravedad estaba junto a un viejo árbol detrás de lo que había sido la habitación de su clase, las hojas de a poco tomaban tonos anaranjados más oscuros o colores opacos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto aquella voz que tan bien conocía.

Uraraka solo cerró los ojos dejando que la brisa volviera a jugar con sus cabellos que estaban más largo. Le tomo un segundo abrir los ojos y girarse para mirar aquel rostro tosco y varonil.

— ¿Acaso no te trae recuerdos este lugar? —Contesto preguntando también.

Se quedó mirando las dos hojas que caían del árbol y una risa soltó cuando lo escucho chasquear la lengua.

— Atraparas un resfriado —Contesto él acercándose a ella.

Con delicadeza cubrió el cuello de la chica con su bufanda preferida, el perfume de Bakugou llegó rápidamente a sus fosas nasales haciéndola sentir protegida, suspiro y él se quedó detrás de ella con las manos aún en sus hombros.

— Aquí fue donde todo empezó —Dijo entonces él.

— En el otoño de nuestro primer año aquí te dije que me gustabas —Uraraka soltó una risita con los recuerdos arremolinados en su mente— Y tú pensabas que Deku-kun me gustaba.

— Vivías pegada a él, era lógico que lo pensara —Contesto entonces él frunciendo el entrecejo— Además te recuerdo que si te gustaba de verdad…

— Admiraba a Deku-kun, lo sigo admirando profundamente pero confundí aquella admiración con amor y lo noté cuando cierto chico explosivo me hacía sentir emociones que nunca había imaginado tenía —Fue completamente honesta como siempre lo era con el rubio.

Bakugou sonrió.

— Un montón de estúpidos primera vez sucedieron aquí —Murmuro Bakugou cerca de la cabellera castaña, el perfume de Uraraka siempre le había encantado, era dulce como ella.

— También fue aquí donde ter…

— ¿Katsuki?

Inmediatamente ambos tomaron distancia mirando aquella figura que había llegado hasta donde ambos estaban, Uraraka desenvolvió la bufanda de su cuello mientras Bakugou se acercó a quien le llamaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Buscándote, nos esperan para irnos al restaurante

— Diles que ya voy

— Pero…

— Deberías irte ya Bakugou-kun, no es de educación dejar esperando a los demás —Uraraka con su usual sonrisa se acercó a ambos, le sonrió a aquella castaña de cabellos largos y le tendió a Bakugou su bufanda— Gracias por prestármela, hacía frío.

Antes de que Bakugou pudiera decir algo la muchacha junto a él se acercó y le tomo del brazo entrelazando sus dedos obligando al chico mirarla, en aquel rostro inocente y dulce había una sonrisa que hizo sonríe de medio lado inmediatamente al rubio ceniza.

— ¿Vamos? —Le preguntó ella con suavidad.

Él suspiro y miró hacia donde Uraraka les daba la espalda— Nos vamos antes ¿Quieres que te llevemos?

Uraraka negó con su cabeza sin girar a verlos, le tomo unos segundos girarse y sonreírle a ambos.

— No se preocupen por mi, pueden irse tranquilamente y disfrutar de su velada chicos —Fue con aquella dulce voz y sonrisa usual que Uraraka tenía.

La chica un segundo soltó a Bakugou y corrió a los brazos de Uraraka abrazándola con fuerza.

— Realmente eres un cielo Uraraka-san —Con delicadeza beso su mejilla y la soltó para volver con su pareja— ¿Vamos Katsuki? Tus padres nos esperan.

— Nos vemos Uraraka.

— _Adiós Bakugou-kun._

Uraraka se quedó mirando como las siluetas de aquella pareja se iba alejando de ella mientras hablaban, podía ver el perfil de Bakugou con aquella sonrisa endemoniadamente encantadora y las mejillas ruborizadas de su novia.

Por un momento se sintió cruel y una mala mujer cuando en su mente pedía a gritos que Bakugou se volteara y la viera, más no lo hizo y ella tuvo que secar una lágrima rebelde que se le escapó cuando notó que eso no sucedería y que alguien más la llamaba.

Se giró para mirar a su mejor amigo quién a su vez la miraba con una sonrisa reconfortante.

— ¿Vamos? —Pregunto entonces Deku tocando la mejilla de Ochako y limpiando las lágrimas que no cesaban de bajar.

— Me parece bien, no quiero perder el avión —Contesto dejándose querer por su mayor aliado en aquella batalla en su corazón.

Miro un segundo más el árbol y sus hojas de otoño que le recordaban tanto el cabello ceniza de Katsuki.

— Ochako…

Pero Deku no necesito seguir hablando, ella misma se giró para continuar avanzando, un taxi los esperaba y Aizawa con la madre de Midoriya estarían reteniendo aquel taxi que tomaría para alejarse de Japón, al final ya no le quedaba nada a lo cual aferrarse ahí.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —Pregunto tal vez por enésima vez en el día.

Uraraka acercó su mano a la mejilla de Midoriya para acariciarla con dulzura, alcanzo justamente a abrir la boca, más no ha hablar cuando escucho un grito detrás de ellos, al girarse la escena la petrifico.

Bakugou de rodillas siendo besado por su novia con la característica dulzura, no miro más de lo que debía aquella escena antes de continuar con lo que debía hacer.

— Estoy segura —Contesto entonces con una sonrisa, una la cual no llegaba a sus ojos.

Uraraka se despidió debidamente de Midoriya y su madre como también de Aizawa antes de subirse al taxi que partió.

— ¿Hacia donde va Uraraka-san?

La pregunta no hizo girar a Midoriya que miraba como su mejor amiga se iba.

— Lejos, muy lejos de Japón —Fue Aizawa quién contesto mirando a quién había sido su alumno más difícil de controlar.

Bakugou miraba el taxi, pero Uraraka nunca volteo y el taxi desapareció.

* * *

wow cuánta emoción junta en un solo capítulo, la verdad es que no sé si dejarlo como un capítulo único o hacerlo un fic más largo, lo dejaré hasta aquí y viendo las reacciones que tenga este fic pensaré que haré

Ahora que regrese pronto subire el siguiente capítulo de "Bésame Intensamente" por si alguna lectora del fic lee este

Y bueno me gustaría saber qué les pareció, recomendaría leerlo con la canción ya que lo escribí con ella y le da un aire nostálgico y melancólico, si no lo saben es Stone Cold de Demi Lovato

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
